


Crystal Blue

by sonsarine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsarine/pseuds/sonsarine
Summary: It's four days until Newt and Tina's wedding. Smiles, flowers and cake flavours are all around, but Tina still have some issues that she is determined to break free from.A prompt created by @PhienieSophy90 on twitter.





	Crystal Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt created by @PhienieSophy90 on twitter, who gave the wonderful idea of writing a story about four days before their wedding, when they're at Newt's family home, and when Tina says she wants to have her first time with Newt because she's afraid her nervousness to be a wrack on their wedding day.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

The sun in Dorset was warmer than any other place in the UK.

  
It warmed the garments of both figures who climbed, little by little, the stones from the entrance to a cave hidden in the Scamander estate. They were tired for the long walk of that morning, but equally pleased that they were surrounded by fruit trees and straw-colored shrubs, under such a blue immensity.

"It's in there, Tina. It's one of my favorite places in the world."

  
Tina smiled at her companion's cheerful features. She loved how his eyes sparkled as he shared with her something important to him.

  
They had been staying at the Scamander family for the past three days and the four days ahead, until their long-awaited marriage. Surrounded by many excited and anxious family members, Newt and Tina could never have imagined such mobilization. When they were at all uncomfortable with the excitement of the family, eager to get away from the countless choices of decorating flowers and cake-filling flavors, they would wander around just to enjoy each other's company and remember the true meaning of that all.

  
Newt and Tina, very soon, would add their favorite universes to create a family of their own. In a very short time they would share the same joys, the same fears, the same name, the same home, the same _bed_.

  
The mention of the word was enough for a strange tingling to take hold of Tina's innards. If it was a good one, she wasn't sure, not after the conversation she had had with the Scamander matriarch, on one of those nights, about what was to come after the ceremony.

  
Tina was not afraid of Newt, she was far from fearing him in their privacy. She knew that Newt would never hurt her, or at least that he had no intention of doing so. But very little Tina was aware of the things Newt would possibly expect her to do, and she was not sure if the short, timid columns in some of the last pages of the Bewitched would serve her much.

  
What if it hurts? What if Newt stood there, waiting for Tina to give him pleasure, and she didn't move an inch for not knowing what to do? What if Tina risked herself in a moment of courage and did everything wrong? So many ways there was for Tina to ruin her special night that she felt dizzy over her wobbly legs every time she thought about it.

  
"You can come, Tina." - Newt murmured, worried about the woman's never-so-pale face. "You're safe with me."

  
Tina accepted the hand extended to her by her fiancé, giving him a small smile, and climbed on the last stone. The entrance to the cave was right in front of her eyes, and the sight of it made her brown eyes widen in surprise.

  
A natural pool of water, so blue and so transparent, shone amidst orange rocks. A thin crack opened to the ceiling allowed the passage of a few solar rays. Tina could feel the heat emanating from those walls and she couldn't control the smile that came to her lips.

  
"This is amazing." - she whispered in amazement.

  
Newt smiled, relieved. He could spend all his days watching Tina's eyes shine and dimples appear to add even more beauty to her smile, but he preferred to guide her to the edge of the pond. There was still so much more for them to see.

  
"The water is as hot as the rocks that surround it." - Newt bent down to slide his hands over the translucent surface. Tina imitated him and he gave her an amused smile. "Fancy a dive?"

  
"A dive?" - Tina asked uncertainly. "We didn't bring the right clothes for it, Newt."

  
"We can dry ourselves up pretty fast." - Newt held up his wand, still smiling.

  
Tina pondered her own clothes for a moment. She wasn't sure if the white linen shirt and the dark trousers were suitable for swimming, or if they would make it easier for her to move under the water. A little more uncertain than before, Tina turned her gaze to the pond.

  
"I don't know how to swim." - she finally confessed, feeling her cheeks heat up.

  
"It's okay, Tina, I'll be with you." - Newt assured her. He came closer just to lay a lock of dark hair behind her ear. "And the pond is not so deep as it seems."

  
"You go first, then." - Tina's voice trembled a little. Newt smiled, now his cheeks were blushing too.

  
Newt removed the pair of shoes under Tina's watchful eye. Then he removed the mustard yellow waistcoat he wore on the faded linen shirt, abandoning it beside his shoes. Never ceasing to feel the weight of his fiancée's concerned gaze, Newt went down, rock by rock, until he was covered with water to his chest.

  
"See? It's safe." - he smiled. "I catch you, Tina."

  
Tina took a few seconds in hesitation before removing her shoes. She remembered to take the necklace from her mother, and to leave it safely on Newt's waistcoat. She approached the edge, and so did Newt, and chose the nearest rock to start her descent.

  
The water reached the height of her ankles in a warm embrace. It was a pleasant feeling that Tina had never experienced before. She balanced herself to reach a rock below, so that the water covered her to the knees. And so, holding hands with Newt, she set her feet to the bottom of the pond.

  
"In my arms, finally." - Newt teased, laughing lightly, and Tina did the same.

  
Newt started walking backward, leading Tina to the center of the pond. Never losing his green and blue eyes from sight, Tina silently amused herself at how her fiancé's irises resembled those very same waters they were in. Tina thought she could gladly get lost in any of them.

  
"Four days, Tina..." - Newt whispered, as someone whispers a secret.

  
"Four days, Newt."

  
Tina smiled with genuine joy, taking his face in her hands. In four days she would become Tina Scamander, the wife of Newt Scamander. After all they'd lived, after all the misunderstandings, all the losses, repeating to herself that she would soon be married to Newt seemed unrreal. Still, she couldn't help but remember her anguishes and insecurities that had just been silently debated.

  
"Tina?" - Newt frowned, worried about the sudden change of expressions to the female face. "Are you alright?"

  
"It's nothing, Newt." - she said, but he didn't seemed convinced. "It's just that your mother talked to me the day before yesterday..." - Tina's hands left Newt's face, falling feebly on the surface of the water. Newt prepared to say something, but Tina shook her head in denial. "It's okay, she was as gentle as ever."

  
"But there's something wrong."

  
"It's kind of silly, Newt, it really is. We talked about the wedding day, about the wedding _night_ , to be fair." - Tina corrected. "And, well, she said it might hurt."

  
Newt prepared himself, again, to say something. But this time Tina brought her index finger to his lips.

  
"Please don't think I'm afraid of you, Newt. You're the kindest man in the world." - Tina murmured. There was a certain sadness in her voice. "But since that day, I can't stop thinking about what might happen if I feel pain, or if I'm so afraid and don't know what to do. I jus don't want to disappoint you."

  
"I will never hurt you, Tina, and you will never disappoint me. You are everything I love." - Newt said. "We don't have to do anything on the day of the marriage if you're not ready for it, Tina. Sex is something that should be good for the both of us, and if you're not safe, prepared or happy, then I will not be either."

  
Newt slid his thumb over Tina's cheek. She pondered the man's words for a moment. He, realizing that there were still pain in her concentrated face, came forward to cradle her in an assuring, gentle and passionate kiss. She, with an idea in mind, separated from Newt's lips some time later.

  
"I want to try."

  
"What?" - Newt frowned, momentarily confused.

  
"I want to try, Newt. Today. _Now_." - Tina uttered her words, determined. "If there has to be pain or fear, I don't want it to be in the day I become Tina Scamander. I don't want it to be on the happiest day of my life." - she stared at Newt's pained expressions and went on, even more determinedly. " _I mean it_."

  
Newt kept his intense gaze on the irrefutable expressions of his beloved and pondered all her words. He hated to know that something bothered Tina in her heart. Newt knew he would never rest in peace as long as he knew the woman had silent agonies. He then sighed, searching for the woman's hand to shelter her in their own.

  
"If this is really important to you, Tina, will you let me show you there is nothing to fear? Do you really allow me, deep in your heart, to love you today?"

  
Tina smiled, feeling her heart heat up with the ever-present need for Newt's consent, and took his full-of-freckles face in her hands. Tina wondered, every day, if having the most incredible man in the world at her side made her the luckiest woman that there is.

  
"I do."

  
Then she kissed him. And Newt rewarded her with the same intensity in their favorite dance. In a kiss that stole both their breaths, Newt and Tina were guided by their instincts so that her legs were woven around his waist and the fingers were lost between strands of light and dark hair.

  
Newt led the woman into his lap until her back was propped against one of those rocks, and they parted to allow the sighs to be released in response to the pressure exerted on Newt's hips against Tina's. There was a volume through the material of Newt's trousers that caused electric currents to run through all her body. She wondered if he felt what she was feeling at that moment. Her brown eyes lowered to Newt's red and swollen, so tempting lips and she didn't contain her urge to hold it between her teeth.

  
Newt's heart beat faster than he would have thought safe for anyone, but he didn't care. Not when Tina's hands brought down both of his suspenders, eager to open each of the buttons on his linen shirt. Involuntarily, Newt turned his eyes to Tina's garment, now drenched with water, which failed to cover what laid beneath. He felt his cheeks flare up at the sight and then turned his eyes to Tina's concentrated face. It was not appropriate to stare while the woman focused herself on other things.

  
Soon Newt's shirt was forgotten by the side of the pond by Tina's hands, the same hands that wandered, curious, all over the constellation of freckles on his thorax. She hurriedly plunged her lips over Newt's jaw, neck, and shoulders, leaving wet kisses whenever stimulated by the husky murmurings he released. ' _Tina_...' and a kiss on his jaw. ' _Tina_...' and a kiss to the curve of the shivering neck. ' _Tina_...' and a bold brushing of teeth over a scar or another on his shoulder.

  
Unable to stop the daring direction of his hands to Tina's waist, Newt released the hem of the shirt hidden by her pants to finally remove it. Tina's face flushed from exposure, but she had no intention of covering any part of the cream-colored skin. Newt felt happy with the confidence the woman had on him, and then began to memorize each of the moles highlighted between the pale surface of her breasts.

  
"Beautiful..." - he muttered to each of them. He hesitated in his touch, though. "Can I...?"

  
"You can." - Tina whispered, realizing that she was panting in anxiety.

  
Newt's hands were colder than water as he touched her, but no less delicate. They slid, affectionate, to draw on her skin just like a painter draws his favorite work of art. With closed eyes to enjoy each of those movements, Tina smiled between uneven sighs and Newt found the scene much more beautiful than he could ever imagine. Drowned in his admiration, he joined the woman's lips to his for one more passionate kiss.

  
Newt wrapped her figure in his lap from behind, pressing her more willingly against his body, to lay her on a nearby rock. The water covered her hanging knees, but no longer reached her thighs or her uncovered trunk. Tina shivered slightly from the light, icy breeze that kissed her wet skin and from the excitement in her veins. Newt watched her from the water, still covered by it to his chest, with pupils never before so dilated.

  
"Is everything ok?" - he questioned, worried about the way Tina was shivering.

  
"I'm cold." - she laughed lightly and so did he.

  
"Would it be too much to ask you to take the rest of your clothes off?" - Newt's questioned, uncertain.

  
"As long as I keep myself warm without them..." - Tina replied, feeling her cheeks heat up violently as she realized the interpretations that her phrase might yield.

  
Newt smiled, naive, to Tina's embarrassment. He said nothing, though. It was not his wish to make his beloved uncomfortable. So he helped her remove the last pieces of clothing that still covered her lower extremities.

  
Tina's cream-colored skin was a beautiful addition to the contrast between the orange of the rocks and the crystal blue of the water. Newt tried to smile at Tina's discreetly embarrassed and anxious eyes, but he felt a little frightened to do so.

  
"There are several ways to give you a good experience, Tina, and some of them doesn't need to be painful." - Newt started, uncertainly. "But you can feel uncomfortable in any of them, so I want you to know that I will not do anything without your consent. What I'd like to-"

  
"I know what you're going to do." - Tina interrupted him. "I read about it in Queenie's favorite magazine."

  
"And you... Do you like the idea?" - he stammered.

  
"I do." - Tina felt her cheeks tingling with the confession. "I've already imagined what it would feel like..."

  
The walls of the cave echoed the laughter of both occupants. Discreet smiles painted those cheeks as they felt part of the tension escape between their amusement. Bold confessions didn't seem at all compromising, Tina thought.

  
Newt approached slowly, still waiting for Tina to change her mind at any moment. She watched him reach the rock in complete silence, though.

  
"So..." - Newt laid one hand on Tina's still closed knees. "We'd better find a comfortable position for you."

  
Newt sat up on a lower rock and then approached Tina to take her in a slow, intense kiss. Blind, Newt directed her to lean against the rock behind her body, and only parted from the woman's delicate lips to guide them to the already rather shivering neck.

  
Tina's skin was cool against his lips, a sensation that Newt loved to remember with every languid kiss left by her lap. Newt also loved Tina's voice with each new murmur as he reached the height of her breasts, and he took advantage of the tug of his hair and the bolder moans to decorate the movements necessary to make her interweave her bare legs over his waist.

  
He traversed a trail over his fiancée's abdomen, and every inch closer to its end, Tina's lower belly muscles contracted more intensely. Gently holding the woman's thighs far enough, Newt finally plunged deep inside her valley.

  
Tina felt the urge to scream. Scream, hold the rocks around, pull Newt's partially wet hair as he kissed her intensely, traveling to every new region to be exploited and stealing from the woman all the rhythm of her breathing. There was no words to describe the sensation of watching Newt in his action, nor the feeling of having his tongue and lips concentrated in a deliciously aching spot of her being.

  
She couldn't, however, keep her attentions to the movements he carried out for some more time. Something was beginning to form in her lower belly, sending her pleasurable shivers to the nape of her neck and drawing her sighs and louder and louder whispers. Her hands trembled and her hips held involuntary movements against Newt's lips. Tina, utterly distracted by the more intense clenching of the boy's hair and by the murmured entreaties in his name, didn't realize that she was being watched by the pair of full of lust clear eyes.

  
Newt turned his attention to the small point of countless nerve endings, located between the woman's wet curls, and she squirmed with each new movement. She was extremely beautiful, Newt thought silently. He would remember to tell her as soon as he had the opportunity. At the moment, however, he was kept on making her arch her back in desperate pleas.

  
Not at all aware of her murmurs, Tina felt an intense sensation of warmth rise inside her for the first time. It was as if her extremities were on fire, burning with every hasty beat of her heart. Her vision was blurred and her lips tingled as they pressed hard against each other. Tina closed her eyes, instinctively, only to open them, wide, moments later.

  
Tina reached her highest with a long, loud exclamation in approval, breathless and feverish as she had never been before. Her body tingled completely, as if instantly anesthetized by the best of the medications. She was sweating, her heart pounding against her chest, and she still seemed to float in cotton clouds as Newt's eyes reached the height of hers.

  
"Sweet..." - he murmured, smiling, before taking her in a kiss. Tina couldn't help but smile against his lips as she finally understood what Newt's statement was all about.

  
They didn't separate for a second until Tina's legs were again directed around Newt's waist, not until he was sitting on another rock on the banks of the pond, with Tina comfortably settled on his lap.

  
"Tina." - Newt parted the kiss, reluctantly. "We do not have to do this today, you know it. We do not have to do it any day, not until you're sure and ready."

  
"I'm sure, Newt." - she whispered with intensity in her voice. "I'm safe because I'm with you, and I'm ready. I want this, and you want this too, right?"

  
"Of course I want it. I'll wait for you, if you need, with as much love as I will love you, if you still want."

  
"Then love me, Newt." - Tina whispered, smiling, and stroked Newt's nose with hers.

  
Their lips met once more, now calmer and more gentle than before, and their hands tangled in respect and trust. As anxious breaths mingled with flushed cheeks, Newt spread simple, loving kisses on the white surface of her face.

  
"We will not be in a hurry." - Newt informed her. "If you feel we should stop, we will."

  
Tina nodded silently, staring at the blue and green irises with intensity. She helped him unbutton his water-soaked pants and watched him remove them. Newt's body had responded to their recent activities, and Tina tried not to blush with the improper thoughts that crossed her mind.

  
Newt guided her by the hand, resting her again on his lap, and propelled her hips up so that she was on her knees. Stuck intently to her intense brown eyes, he guided her slowly and cautiously down. She, concentrated in each of the tiny blue, green, and even gold pools of those irises, was surprised to discover, long moments later, that they had at last become one.

  
Newt smiled uncertainly at the astonished expressions of his fiancée, and she, filling herself with relief, gave him a cheerful laugh. He kindly deposited some of the woman's many dark threads of hair behind her ears, uniting their foreheads shortly after. Whistling each other's words of love, they waited until Tina was completely accustomed to Newt's presence.

  
"You're the one to dictate the rhythm, Tina." - Newt murmured, finally. "We can go like this..." - and he thrust Tina's hips forward, backward and in circles. She felt him pressing a particular spot inside her, causing intense and pleasurable sensations to generate a low, hoarse moan. "Or like this..." - Newt's hands led Tina's hips up and down this time. The frequency with which Newt touched the same spot was smaller with that movement, but Newt seemed to enjoy it more than the first.

  
He kept his eyes closed tightly and released discreet sighs with Tina's movements. She felt her body heat up with a strange new sensation. It was not shyness, Tina thought. It was much better than that.

  
"Or both..." - Tina muttered. At once, Newt's eyes opened, dangerous, to face her. Tina didn't hesitate to search for the half-opened lips of her beloved for an urgent and fierce kiss.

  
Tina continued to move up and down, to the rhythm of Newt's hoarse whispers. Stimulated by audacious touches from her fiancé's callused hands over her thighs and breasts, Tina gradually increased the speed of her movements only to see him squirm in supplication.

  
When she was getting tired of that constant bumping, Tina would shift her hips in circles and press her eyes closed tightly to enjoy the waves of pleasure they would provide. Now and then, immersed in her own ecstasy, Tina would feel Newt's hot lips bathe the curve of her neck in long kisses right before nibbling on her earlobe.

  
It was surreal, they thought as they surrendered completely to each other's arms. Newt had been the first to identify the signs that would precede his apex, and momentarily worried about how much more he could bear without indulging in those never-so-intense sensations, he pressed his lips to the sensitive spot to the curve of Tina's neck. He smiled as she caught her lips firmly between her teeth and, willing to invite her to accompany him in his ecstasy, he scrabbled for her clit.

  
Tina was startled by the pressure of Newt's fingertips on the spot that caused her most uncontrollable tremors. Lost between the delicacy of nimble fingers, the urgency of hungry lips, and the firmness of hands that gave her a quietly calmer rhythm of her movements, Tina called once more by the name of Newt.

  
"I'll catch you, Tina." - Newt murmured close to the woman's ear. "Come to me."

  
And with the her beating fast and her breathing gone, she did. A wave of pleasurable relaxation spread like icy water, in every blood vessel, to her whole body. Involuntary spasms took over her musculature and, in his supplicant grunts, they embraced Newt in the contact they made. He, though he had not yet reached his highest, didn't need many other movements to do so. The sounds emitted by Tina's lips, while lost in love, were more than enough to take him to paradise.

  
Tina dared not lose any expression to Newt's flushed face. He was handsome, with closed eyes and parted lips, when focused on his own sensations. Happy, she sighed deeply, resting her head on Newt's damp shoulders, and he wrapped her with firm arms. They remained in that naive and paradoxical embrace, with the man's fingers caressing the dark hair in affection, until the rhythm of their breaths was normalized.

  
"Was it a dream?" - Tina vocalized her thoughts.

  
She was in Newt's arms, still enjoying the pleasurable remnants of their recent activities, and had not felt pain, had not felt uncomfortable, had not disappointed the man she loved. She doubted everything was real.

  
"I hope it's not." - he smiled. Tina moved away from his chest to look him in the eye.

  
"We can come back here tomorrow." - she smiled, amused. "Just to be sure..."

  
Newt laughed again, this time his smile reached up to his eyes. Those eyes held those alternating shades of blue and green, so well delineated, and Tina knew she was not dreaming.

  
"I'd like that, Tina Scamander." - he murmured, bringing her into another passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can also read my other works: 
> 
> "The 5's Romance", my finished college AU (https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372243/chapters/40881209)
> 
> "Seven Chambers", my current, updated once a week suspense AU (https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056685/chapters/45267226)
> 
> You can contact me on twitter for questions and reviews: @sonsarine


End file.
